


morning showers

by inthorantine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cowboy Thor, Cowboy Thor AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Thor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthorantine/pseuds/inthorantine
Summary: A morning in the life with Cowboy Thor.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	morning showers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This little snapshot is a drabble that's part of a series I am currently working on. Cowboy Thor AU? Apparently a lot of people didn't know they needed it until the lovely @spacelabrathor let me use their idea. Now we're off and running.
> 
> Don't @ me, Man! I Feel Like A Woman and Breathe are some of Shania Twain's and Faith Hill's best.
> 
> This is definitely going to be a self-indulgent and friend-indulgent story. First time writing smut so please be kind?
> 
> And yeah, hope y'all enjoy!

**“Mm, gotta get up now. ‘s 5:45. Gotta feed the chickens or they’ll riot.”** Your voice is muffled as you speak into Thor’s shoulder. There have been quite a few things you’ve learned about him since that first kiss. Like how he loves to give hugs from behind whenever the two of you are in the kitchen. Or how he loves romanticizing the little things like having a good cup of coffee. Or how he absolutely loves being the little spoon. He loves being the big spoon too but he always gives a quiet hum of contentment whenever the two of you lay how you are now: him on his side, you right against his back. Your legs are tangled; one arm is slung over his waist and the other is tucked up to his shoulder blades, your face resting somewhere near his neck.

 **“Fivemoreminutes,”** he rumbles back and somehow the sound of his voice reverberating back to you sends chills from your head to your toes. You wiggle your legs and then finally untangle them, trying to ignore how the wood floor is cold under your feet as you sit at the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. The sun peeks through the curtains fluttering in the early morning breeze creating a warm invitation to start your day. Already the roosters are crowing outside and you can hear distant animal noises coming from the pasture. It paints such a wonderful picture. You feel like you’re the subject of some well-loved sketch, one not done by any famous artist but one that sits on a mantle and is passed down through families. A picture that to most would look so _normal_ but to you feels like you’re _living_ for the first time.

 **“Okay, you take your five more minutes. I for one, need to take a shower.”** You let the words hang in the air. They _are_ sort of an invitation. But Thor continues to sleep, slow even breaths emanating from his chest. Oh, well. You flip on the switch in the bathroom and hook your phone up to the Bluetooth speaker there. A small upgrade you had made fairly quickly was putting speakers in almost every room of the house. You _needed your music._

Today’s lineup starts with a song that could get anyone on the dance floor. You think you remember the singer’s name being Shania Twain. The music subscription you use has been suggesting a whole lot more country music as of late and you absolutely do not mind. You brush your hair out as the water warms up; it sends out great puffs of steam that completely cloud out your reflection in the mirror. You sing quietly along with the music.

_Let's go girls, come on! I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright. Gonna let it all hang out._

As soon as you step over the edge of the tub into the warm water, you feel instantly more awake. The steady stream over your head, shoulders, and back is invigorating. A list forms in your head as you lather the shampoo in your hair of the things the two of you need to get done today. The thoughts lining up in your brain are completely different than the words tumbling out of your mouth.

 **“Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!”** You’re so caught up in the moment that you don’t hear Thor enter the bathroom, don’t hear his sweatpants hit the floor next to your pajama shorts and tank top. It isn’t until you hear the deep timbre of his voice join in on the lyrics that you realize he’s in the same room. You clap a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from giggling. There is something so cute about the juxtaposition of this cowboy, this _man_ singing along with the song. A huge grin forms itself on your face as you part the shower curtain enough to look out at him. He’s standing at the sink stark naked brushing his teeth. You let your eyes wander over every part of him unashamedly. 

His skin is tan from spending so much time in the sun and his golden hair has gotten a couple of shades lighter in the summer months. He’d mentioned before that it always did that during the warmer part of the year. He leans forward, one large hand propped up on the edge of the bathroom counter, the muscles in his arms flexing as he sets his toothbrush in its spot and cups a mouthful of water to rinse. You almost scoff; his ass looks like it was sculpted by a god. Now the heat in your cheeks has nothing to do with the shower. Finally, he turns around and catches you watching him. He only interrupts his singing of the song to question with a slow drawl.

 **“See somethin’ you like darlin’?”** The implication there makes heat pool low in your belly as you nod. You silently hold out your hand and feel fire leap through your veins when he grins and steps forward. The shower is small and he is big but when he steps into the space with you, it makes the size differences even more obvious. His shoulders, his chest, the _sheer size of him_ make it difficult to breathe. You look up at him through water studded lashes as he gently slicks the hair back from your face. An entirely new song has started playing and it brings a slow smile across your face.

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I’ve never been this swept away…_

**“Figured I should probably get up too. Don’t want to lose even five minutes with you.”** Your heart is thumping in your chest as the rising sun catches the frosted glass above the shower just right, setting his blue eyes in soft light. And yeah, you’ve never been so swept away. There’s no to-do list running through your head anymore. As far as you’re concerned, there’s nothing outside of this little space. This moment in time here with him. You stand up on your tiptoes and lean in, getting lost in the rush as your lips meet. It’s a slip of tongues, soft and slow then deep and hot. He smiles against your mouth. **“Good mornin’ to you too.”** Gooseflesh rises on your body as he walks forward into you, forward until your back is against the wall.

 **“Can’t be in here too long,”** he says as his mouth moves from your lips to your neck. Your pulse is racing just underneath your skin and when he sucks hard there it draws a gasp from deep in your chest. He hums against that point and it vibrates all the way through to your core. He hasn’t shaved in a little while after you had mentioned recently that you liked the scruff and now you were so glad you had as he kisses a trail from your neck to your sternum to your breasts. The rough scratch of his almost-beard is heaven. It leaves your skin feeling raw but in the best sort of way. He pauses for a moment, his hot breath skittering across your pebbled nipple and you look at him in feign frustration. **“Maybe, I shouldn’t,”** he groans, tracing one with his fingers. You brace your hands on his broad shoulders, your breathing coming fast and erratic from just this. Is that even possible? **“What was it you said?”** One hand moves lower, stuttering across your wet skin, to grasp your hip. **“That’s right. ‘The chickens will riot’.”**

_'Cause I can feel you breathe. It's washing over me. And suddenly I'm melting into you._

You wrap your arms around his neck, fingers twining in his air, and buck your hips upward, slightly arching you back. His cock is already hard and when it slips against your thigh, you feel it twitch and Thor lets out a small grunt. Checkmate.

 **“The chickens can wait.”** The movement extracts another grunt as you take his cock in your hand and run a thumb across the tip; it’s already beaded with precum and you lick your lips. That gets an immediate reaction from him as he gives in, leans in and takes a nipple in one mouth and grasps the other in his hand. **“Shiiiit,”** you hiss as continues until you’re shaking, every nerve ending sparking with lightning.

It’s no surprise that you’re slick at the center of you and when he drops to his knees kissing as he goes, your heart skips a couple beats. He looks up at you and as difficult as it is to breathe, you feel emotion swell behind your ribcage. There’s lust in his eyes, his pupils blown. But there’s a connection there you’ve never felt with anyone before. Just as quickly as the thought crosses your mind, it’s gone as he grips one hip in his hand slings the other leg over his shoulder. 

He leans in and traces slow circles around your clit with his tongue and if it weren’t for the fact that he was supporting you, your knee would have buckled. You card your fingers through his hair as his tongue moves from your clit to the entrance of your cunt. You whisper his name on a keen as he picks up the pace. There’s a distant thought that none of the men you’ve been with before knew how to eat you out like this: like they were praying, like there was nowhere else they’d rather be than to have their face between your legs. You cant your hips forward, your thighs shaking. You know there’s going to be a burn from his five o’clock shadow but it will be worth it. Just like the bruises that are going to form where his hands are holding tight. The feeling swells and trips along your bones like a livewire. You’re a gasping mess, your hands gripping his hair, pulling at it and when your climax rips through you he’s standing already, gently bracing your legs apart and sliding into you, the breath hissing from his lips. 

It still catches you by surprise, not just the size of him but how it feels to be _filled by him_. A filthy moan spills from your lips. You squeeze around him as he utters a single drawn-out _fuck_ before he starts moving. It’s slow, delicious friction as he ruts into you. The slide of his cock in your cunt is like velvet and your only option is to hold on, your arms slung around his shoulders (barely). He adjusts, lifting you so your legs wrap around him too and despite the water streaming off the both of you it’s like you weigh nothing and then he’s moving quicker, pistoning _up_ and _in_ and oh god, it’s like the world has shifted off its axis because he’s hitting that spot just right.

You can already feel the second orgasm spiraling up up up and when you feel it _snap_ everything goes blinding white, sparks skipping across your vision. It’s hard to tell whether you’re wet from the shower or wet from the mess you’ve made around his cock. You’re clinging to him, a ragged cry ripping from your throat as your back is molded to the shower wall. Thor’s still going, chasing his own release and you can tell it’s not far away because already his hips are snapping an irregular rhythm and his breathing is harsh and short. When he cums, his mouth drops open and his hand smashes into the wall next to you. He spills his seed inside of you, each jerk of his hips pressing another crashing gasp from your lungs even when you thought there was no more air left. The last movement of his hips as he slips out of you leaves a trail of cum hot down your thigh. You trail your finger through it and slide it into your mouth, tasting him.

The high is fading away but as soon as you do that, a flush creeps over his face and his eyes go wide. His nostrils are flared. He shuts the water off and opens the shower curtain, allowing you to step passed him. You ignore the small ring of disappointment that flares through you as you grab a towel from its hook near the door. He takes it from you though and pauses for a moment as you turn back to look at him. The water droplets that are still caught in his hair drip from the curling ends and land on his shoulders and run little rivers down his chest. He’s _so close_ again. The smell radiating off of him is intoxicating; the scent of warm wet skin fresh from the shower mixed with musk is so undeniably _male_ it makes your mouth water. He reaches out to cup your face, and you lean into it with a deep breath.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air. Being with you gets me that way._

**“I don’t think you’ll be needin’ that just yet,”** he says on a growl and you have about .5 seconds to acclimate as he lifts you with a wolfish smile. You let your head loll back with a laugh as he sets you on the bed and climbs over you. There’s that look again. It makes an entirely new feeling break across your lungs, ballooning up and out. _Love._ **“The chickens can wait.”** You nod quickly.

The chickens can definitely wait.


End file.
